Buildings
Buildings '''are structures in ''DomiNations ''that can do many functions that help the player and is one of the backbones of the game. There are six types of buildings; Economic, Military, Defensive, Wonders, Other, and Miscellaneous. Each type are used for specific purposes that can help players conquer the world. Economic Buildings '''Economic Buildings help create the infrastructure of the city and creates and stores resources. Resource Buildings * Caravan - A moving unit that produces Gold. * Farm - A building that produces Food. * Market - A building that stores Gold. * Mill - A building that stores Food. * Oil Refinery - A building that stores Oil. * Oil Well - A building that produces Oil. * Storehouse - A building that stores Trade Goods and National Trade Goods Other Economic Buildings * Archive - A building that allow you using Manuals and SpeedsUps * House - A building that increases citizen population by 2. * Estate - A building that increases citizen population by 3, but must be purchased with real money; cannot be bought with in-game currency. * Library - A building used for researching Technologies and boosts. * Temple - A building that players can get Blessings from for a limited amount of time. * University - A building where players can research Great Leaders to help their town and military for a price of a few citizens and some Food, Gold or Oil * Vault - A building that stores resources so enemies can't steal them from you. Non Destructible Resource Buildings * Fruit Tree - A building that produces Food and Cider. They can be collected every 1-2 hours(varies by age). * Gold Mine - A building that produces Gold and Metal. They can be collected every 1-2 hours(varies by age). * Road - A route that produces Gold. More Gold is produced if more buildings are connected to it. Defensive Buildings Defensive buildings, like the name says, help defend the city from invaders. Tower-Type Buildings * Air Defense - A building that attacks enemy aircraft. * Ballista Tower / Cannon Tower / Anti-Tank Gun - A building that fire powerful shots and are good against enemy Heavy Cavalry, Heavy Tanks and Generals. * Catapult / Mortar - A long-ranged building that does splash damage. * Missile Silo - A structure that launches powerful missiles against powerful invading armies. * Redoubt / Machine Gun - A short-ranged building that does splash damage. * Sniper Tower - A building that has supreme long range and target the furthest invaders. * Tower - A building with Ranged Infantry on top that shoot invaders in its range. Defender-Spawning Buildings * Bunker - A building that produces Heavy Tanks against invaders. * Garrison - A building that produces Heavy Infantry against invaders. * Rocket Arsenal - A defensive building that spawns Rocket Infantry on defense. * Stable / Tank Depot - A building that produces Heavy Cavalry against invaders. Barriers * Gate - A structure that allows defenders to move through walls to attack invaders. * Wall - A structure to keep the enemy out of the city. * Bastion - A formidable blockade that help to keep enemies out. When a Bastion is destroyed, Rubble appears and slows invaders that enter its area of effect. Traps * Ambush Trap - A trap that surprises invaders with Heavy Infantry. * Armored Ambush Trap - A trap that surprises invaders with an Assault Fighting Vehicle. * Caltrops / Barbed Wire - A trap that slows down invaders. * Claymore - A trap that damages all enemies in a large cone in whatever direction they are first triggered. * Decoy Trap - A trap that draws the attacker’s fire to this phony target. * Spike Trap / Land Mine - A trap that surprises invaders with spikes and do large damage against units. * S.A.M. Battery - A trap that surprises enemy aircraft with missiles. * Signal Flare - A trap that alerts defending troops and instantly spawn a bonus wave of temporarily boosted defenders from all nearby Garrisons, Stables, and Bunkers. Military Buildings Military buildings produce Troops for armies. * Airstrip - A building that produces aircraft. * Blacksmith / Armory - A building that upgrades Troops. * Barracks - A building that produces Food-based Troops. * Castle / Fort - A building that produces Generals. This buildings also classified as Tower-Type Defensive Buildings. * Command Post - A building that stores war loot as well as producing unique units on defense. * Factory - A building that produces Oil-based troops. * Mercenary Camp - A building that buys powerful Mercenary using Trade Goods. * Stronghold - A building that manages Troop Tactics. This buildings also classified as Tower-Type Defensive Buildings. * War Academy - A building that produces Tactics. Wonders Main Article: Wonders Wonders '''give boosts, advantages, and bonuses to help players collect, defend, build, and attack more efficiently. You can only pick one wonder out of a select group per age. Other Buildings '''Other Buildings do not affiliate with any other category. * Alliance Gate - A building where players can join alliances and have donated alliance troops stored. * Crown Dock - is a second shipyard that allows you to buy a Crown Pass. * Embassy - A building that let's you buy Coalitions with National Trade Goods that help during World Wars. * Marco Polo / Travelling Merchant - A building that periodically visits your town and offers you his wares. * Museum - A building that allows you to repair and expose artifacts that enhance your city. * Shipyard - Lets you send citizens on Expeditions for great rewards! * Town Center / City Center - A building where players can advance into the next age. Note: Except the Town Center / City Center, all the other buildings in this particular category are built (excluding Marco Polo) only once at the fixed locations outside the base (nomatter your base layout), and aren't one of the attack targets in the battle. Event Buildings Event Buildings are temporary buildings taken from Events, Chest or bought from Sales Window. Most of them will l ast 7 days once placed. As 7.1 update, the game allows you to have up to 3 of these Limited Time Buildings placed at once, one of each type of bulidings. There are 3 types of buildings: Offensive, Defensive and Special. The buildings available are stored in inventory. If you want to replace an existing same type of Buildings, you can tap destroy button on existing buildings. The existing Buildings will be destroyed, no matter how much time left it have, without any resource refunded. Only Event Buildings have this button. Miscellaneous Miscellaneous things that are only kind of buildings. * Amphora * Ancient Statue * Diamond mine * Forest * Gold Deposit * Locked Chest * Obstacles * Pile of Sticks * Ruins zh:建築 Category:Buildings